So Alike
by Darkness-Rising-Queen
Summary: Oneshots about how characters from GoGH and Warriors meet and interact, maybe some pairings. Might make stories out of this. Ideas are appreciated. An on and off fic.


**An: Here's the other crossover that I was talking about, if you are/have read _Talons and Claws. _There will be a sequel to that fic, in the distance future. Anyway, this is going to be an on and off type of story with one shots from both GoGH and Warriors.**

_So Alike_

One shot #1

Dark Hearts

The shadows always seemed the same to Kludd. The savage barn owl glared at the same, dull shadows that never surprised him once when he had arrived, told that he had died by the big doofus grey owl, Dusk or something.

He was glad that he still had his helmet, full and shinning new to scare away a lesser evil heart away. His eyes caught the dark pool, which was a pool of dark, black liquid that resembled a bad attempt at water. He used it to watch his lovingly evil mate, Nyra. It was here that he also witnessed the betrayal by his own egg chick, Nyroc.

He snarled as he struck his talons forwards. The dark liquid eagerly clutched onto the barn owls foot. The barn owl just angrily lifted his foot back with a savage force that could only come from rage. He flapped his wings, landing on the perch above. It was _his _perch. He had won it against the other evil being that first resided by the pool.

He looked down stonily, catching the flash of a pelt. Curious now, Kludd peered deeper into the shadows to make a feline below. It strode to the pool, gazing at it with amber eyes. Kludd watched the feline for what seemed like forever, until it finally growled with frustration. Another shape appeared, also feline as it approached the first one cautiously.

The tiger striped feline lashed out at the meeker, scrawnier one. The black cat shrank back in fear as the claws barely missed his nose. He shrank back into the shadows, fleeing the wrath of the tiger stripe as it fumed by the pool.

"Looks like something went astray," Kludd spoke up in a bored tone from his perch.

The tiger striped feline gazed up at the barn owl, hatred shinning bright in his amber eyes. Kludd smirked. Maybe he could use the feline for his revenge. "And who are you," The tiger striped feline hissed as he unsheathed his unusually long claws.

"I'm Kludd, leader of the Pure Ones," Kludd answered boredly, although he was quite interested in the feline.

"I'm Tigerstar, scourge of the clan cats," Tigerstar growled as he twitched his whiskers. "How did you end up here?"

"My brother and his friends," Kludd answered, spitting out the words as though it was filth in his beak.

"And you," Kludd said.

"Firestar, that filthy kittypet got the clans against me and foiled my plans," Tigerstar growled. "Now I am forced to walk in this shadow forest for eternity."

"We should escape," Kludd said silkily as he watched the feline with a malicious plan in mind.

"How do you propose that," Tigerstar growled as he narrowed his eyes. "I have tried everything to get out of here, only to find myself back in this dreary shadow forest."

"The pool," Kludd answered as though it was a simple solution to their problem.

"That's all," Tigerstar growled with disbelief.

"But of course," Kludd said silkily as he eagerly watched Tigerstar.

The feline glared up at the barn owl, not believing him for a moment, even though the chance to return for revenge was tempting. He would comply with the barn owl, he thought with a smirk, only to sink his claws into the owl when he was finished with him.

"Partner," Tigerstar mewed in a silky tone that only a feline could make. He struck his paw out, his unusually long claws pointed towards the barn owl as it watched him with a guarded look crossing his mask features.

"Shall we," Kludd muttered as he glided down to the feline. Together they walked into the pool, the black liquid pulling them down as they gazed at darkness. Both were planning how to kill the other once they had their revenge.

For both had the darkest hearts in two worlds, with only one intention.

Revenge.

1111111111111111111111111111111

**AN: Sorry if it's short, I'm not use to writing one shots. I might make a branch off story to these one shot ideas, so yeah. I'll tell you if I do plan to build on the idea.**

**Please review or something, cause I'm not very confident in this.**

**You may criticize me, just don't flame.**

**~Darkie**


End file.
